


In Times of Trouble

by pandi19



Series: A Short Trip Down a Long Road [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandi19/pseuds/pandi19
Summary: When a mission goes sideways, the only thing Mac is sure of is faith in his partner. Prompts 95 & 7 for whump drabbles.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: A Short Trip Down a Long Road [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	In Times of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Whump Drabble Prompts 7 "Broken Wings" and 95 "God" requested by anonymous.   
> Originally posted on tumblr as a whump drabble ask. The length is over the requirement even as a double drabble. 
> 
> The title comes from The Beatles “Let It Be,” the reason will become clear. *wink*

It’s not the fall that kills you, it’s the sudden stop at the bottom. 

When the tree branch snapped under his weight, Mac was more concerned with falling. With the ground coming into focus quickly, his fear of heights gripped him so securely, paralyzing him from doing or _thinking_. Auxiliary instincts kicking in, he reached for a branch -- anything to stop his fast descent. 

Small branches and twigs snapped no sooner than he grasped. 

His body bounced and twirled like a pinball being shot and deflected. Each hit racking up bruises and bumps. 

When Mac’s hand found a thicker branch, the world entered slo-mo mode, gravity suspended only to rush back to real time as the pull was too great ripping through his rotator cuff. He immediately lost his grip. 

Screaming out, he continued to fall.

As a man of science, Mac relied on data and hypotheses to shape his view of the world. 

Jack had once asked him about his belief in God and he’d evaded the question, citing “science.”

“Then who do you call in times of trouble?” He’d wanted to say _Mother Mary_ to complete the lyrical reference to “Let it Be,” but he didn’t. The last thing he wanted was to show a lack of reverence for Jack’s belief in a higher power. 

Falling through the air, the only name on his lips was “Jack.”

If Mac believed anyone could save him, it was his partner, not God.


End file.
